1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a magazine management device that manages a magazine in which a plurality of optical discs is housed, and a disc device that records data in optical discs in each magazine and reads data from the optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device that records a lot of data, a plurality (for example, 12) of optical discs is housed in one magazine, and optical discs in each magazine are managed in some cases. As a result, optical discs in which data is recorded can be managed more efficiently than a case where single optical disc is managed.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-074104 (patent literature 1) discloses a magazine in which a plurality of optical discs is housed, and a disc changer that takes out an optical disc from the magazine so as to perform recording and reproducing.
However, when a data amount and a number of magazines increase, the management of the magazines becomes difficult.